Stares And Glances
by Brook18
Summary: Oneshot. Amelia and Owen are building their relationship back up, but they're keeping it secret for now. Unfortunately, in a hopsital that's notorious for it's gossip spreading like wildfire, keeping secrets, especially of this proportion, is an undoable task.


She found herself shooting glances at him. Across hallways, across board tables, across ORs. And every time the glances seemed to last longer. Often it turned into flat out staring. But she found she couldn't help herself. And she also find she didn't mind in the slightest.

Ever since that fateful night in Meredith's bedroom, listening to the voicemail that Derek had left his wife. That her brother had left her sister in law. They'd been growing closer together again.

It wasn't like before, not frantic and quick and awkward. It was sweet, quiet, slow. Still intense but in a completely natural way. Neither had said it yet but they loved each other, and they were slowly morphing into something more. Into a relationship.

Only neither had quite felt like sharing it yet. It was still frail. Both of them had had their fair share of problems. The feeling that something could go wrong still lingered, because experience had taught them that things didn't always work out right, no matter how right it felt. And it did feel right. It felt more right than anything she'd ever done in her life.

But they didn't need anyone's meddling just yet. The last time someone had meddled it had helped break them apart. And for now they wanted to keep it sweet, simple, quiet.

So they kept staring and shooting glances. Occasionally they'd have a 'professional' lunch together. Or accidentally wander into the same on call room at night. Never at a time with lots of people around, and never to do more than snuggling. They just slept in each others arms and that was enough.

Amelia didn't mind this stage of the relationship. She wasn't the only one staring across hallways, boardroom tables and ORs. Owen did it too. Their secrecy meant all the little things they did were still just theirs. The butterflies, the quick pecks on the cheek, the hands holding under tables, gazing in each others eye. All theirs and theirs alone. Plus it added a bit of excitement.

Unfortunately their secrecy could only last so long till it expired. Edwards already knew of course. She'd known from the moment they'd broken up, and she spent enough time with Amelia to know her pretty well by now. She'd noticed the first week into their relationship that they were back together. Amelia had her suspicions but she never asked.

And in a hospital that's known for it's gossip, it's hard to keep a secret in check.

Amelia had just finished a surgery with Callie Torres and was just scrubbing out when the orthopedic surgeon walked in to join her. Callie turned to Amelia as she scrubbed and smirked. "So you and Hunt huh?" She said.

Amelia's head snapped up so fast she was surprised her neck didn't break. "I don't know what you're talking about" She said with as much conviction as she could muster. She'd never been a good liar though. Her not being able to filter could have had something to do with that.

The quick reaction told Callie all she needed to know, but she wanted more. "Come on, you can tell me" She said, "I won't judge. Everyone has screwed everyone in this hospital. God knows I have. There's nothing to be ashamed about".

Amelia felt her cheeks flush and she corrected Callie, "It's not just sex", she said fiercely. She leaned over closer as a nurse walked passed them and finally looked up to meet Callie's eyes. "And how do you even know anyway?" Amelia whispered.

"Heard it from Arizona" Callie replied casually, "Who got it from Karev. I don't know why you're being so secretive. I'' m happy you guys are together. You both deserve to find your happy".

Callie was smiling at her broadly and Amelia felt her lips curl up as well. As she dried of her hands her face fell again. "I gotta go" She said, "Damage control". And after receiving a sympathetic look from Callie she walked out.

Owen was standing by a nurses station when Amelia found him, filling out forms. When he spotted her coming over he smiled. "Hey, what's up" He said cheerfully, his expression sobering when he saw the serious look on her face.

"We have to talk" She offered. His face fell even further, "That doesn't sound good".

She hurried to repair the damage. "No, no, it's nothing like that" She whispered, "I'm not breaking up with you. But we have to tell the board about us, like right now". A puzzled look dominated his face and Amelia was temporarily distracted by how cute he looked with his eyes wide in his confusion.

Then the sound of Owen's voice brought her back to reality as he asked, "Why?". Amelia sighed and leaned against the desk. "Because Callie knows. And she was told by Arizona, who probably heard it from Karev, who I'm guessing heard it from Jo..." She rambled, and then she continued with more anger in her voice, "...who without a doubt got it from Edwards, who is going to be on scut for a month if I ever get my hands on her again…".

Owen could tell by the heightened pitch of her voice that she was nervous more than angry and he put a calming hand on her arm. The prospect of sharing their relationship, sharing everything they'd been so skillfully keeping theirs and theirs alone, was scaring him too, but only slightly.

He knew Amelia had the tendency to run whenever things got difficult, despite all the troubles she's face in life, or maybe because of them. Right now though he was convinced that they'd get through it. This was going to be fine.

"Amelia, it will be okay" He said softly, "I'm going to call a meeting for later today and then we'll tell them. Just breathe". At his command she took a deep breath, realising she'd been holding it all this time.

She turned to look at him. "Just don't tell them why there's a meeting" She said, "I won't get through this day with all of them staring and whispering behind my back". She'd been talked about enough. "You're the only one who's allowed to stare at me" She added as an after thought, while smirking at him.

The meeting gets planned for three in the afternoon. None of the board members like having to take time out of their busy schedule, especially not when they don't know why they're meeting, but they comply anyway. Owen has a feeling they'll mind a whole lot less once they know why they're there.

When Amelia and Owen walk in to the conference room together the rest of the members have already taken a seat around the table. Callie, Arizona, Richard, Jackson, Meredith and Bailey. Every single one of them uninterested and anxious to get back to work.

"Good afternoon, thank you all for coming. I promise I won't take too much of your time" Owen started and they all turned their heads to him. "It's already taken too much of my time" Callie retorted, "Can we just get this over with so I can get back to work?".

It spoke for Owen that he wasn't put off by the remark. "Absolutely" He said, "Dr. Shepherd and I are currently in a relationship. We felt it would be in all of our best interests to share this with the board, to avoid any future complications".

Amelia was impressed by how cool headed Owen stayed, while she was about ready to pass out. For a whole second she was convinced that the world stopped, and then Arizona spoke up. "That's it? I already knew that".

A huff escaped Owen's lips and looked down at the table. "Did all of you already know?" He asked. And his question was met by a chorus of "yeah", "same" and "me too".

Jackson, ever the mediator, slid a form across the table toward the couple. "We already knew but we still appreciate you telling us" He said, "If you just sign the papers everything should be fine".

Amelia took a pen out of her pocket as several board members got up from their seats. "If that's it then I'm out of here" Callie said and she walked out the door. Arizona followed her without a word and so did Bailey.

Richard walked over to Amelia. "Congratulations" He said, patting her on the arm. He'd always had a gut feeling that Owen and her were a thing and he'd been happy to know that Owen had stuck with her through her struggles. He smiled at Owen to show his support and then he too left

The only one still sitting down was Meredith, and she was actively not looking at them as they signed the papers. Owen handed them to Jackson with a quick thank you and Jackson walked out, leaving just Meredith, Amelia and Owen.

"Meredith I'm so sorry" Amelia said, as she turned to her sister in law, "I should have told you sooner. We just weren't ready to share it just yet". Meredith had been staring down at the table determinedly but now she looked up, "I just wish I would've heard it from you instead of some resident. I'm happy for you Amelia, really, I support this" She said.

Amelia smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot. Frankly we would've been together even if you didn't support us, because I love him. But it makes it a lot easier that you do". She hadn't meant to state it so bluntly, but now that it was out there, she found she didn't mind so much.

"You love me?" Owen asked her, dumbfounded. Amelia met his gaze and smiled, "Of course I do" she said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. And to her it was. His eyes lit up when he smiled. "I love you too" He said.

They kissed each other right then and there, for all the hospital to see. Now everyone knew. Now they wouldn't have to hide it anymore. And that was both inexplicably freeing and exciting.

 **AN: My entry for day 5 of Owelia week, thanks to a lovely anon on tumblr who suggested a prompt that led me to this story. Hope you like it! Xx**


End file.
